


Sweet Treats

by MommaBirb



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaBirb/pseuds/MommaBirb
Summary: Zim didn't intend for it to happen. He also didn't intend for it to continue, but once he sunk his teeth into the best snack he finds it rather hard to stop himself from indulging in his guilty pleasure.This addiction brings the much wanted attention of his Tallest who are nothing but pleased to help sate his cravings in exchange for entertainment it brings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Cannibal Zim AU done by sleepyeule on Tumblr! It just inspired me

The first time was a complete accident. Sort of.

It had been a normal training period, each Irken trainer paired off in the large space of the arena to spar and show off their skills to the instructors. Zim had been one of the trainees and was currently glaring at his opponent: a taller Irken (every Irken seemed taller compared to Zim but this one seemed especially tall, probably tallest in their class) who was all but smirking down at him, probably already thinking he had won before they even started.

The fool would be punished for his idiotic assumption against the superior skills of Zim.

The fight barely lasted a moment, the Taller seemed to like close range combat and started charging at Zim without warning. How sloppy. He was known for his strength but also lack of tactical fortitude, leaping into a fight without thinking ahead. As he reached forward to grab ahold of Zim, the smaller dropped down and slid underneath just as he shot out two of his PAK legs, effectively piercing both of his ankles and snapping the bone in the process.

The Irken fell with a high pitched screech, dropping to the ground and bring up his legs instinctively. The puncture wounds had been large enough that the feet were barely hanging on by skin and muscle. Pink blood pooled. It would take some time for the wounds to heal.

Zim stood up and looked down at his fallen opponent, huffing in disappointment before calling over an Instructor to have the injured carted away to lick at his wounds like the pathetic creature he saw them to be. Though they had height they lacked any skill to earn his respect.

There was a droplet of moisture collected at the corner of his mouth and without thinking he swiped his tongue over it, he soon realized from the flavor that he had absentmindedly licked a drop of his opponent’s blood that had gotten onto him. He hummed and made a note of the slightly sour taste to it as well as a tad of a sweet undertone. He felt something inside him waver for just a moment before he shrugged it off with a soft ‘meh' and trotted off to find someone else to spar with.

That night while everyone was sent to their respective rooms in the barracks to wind down from the day and prepare the next Zim was busy looking over a holographic screen that told the history of past successful invasions. Looking at the planets that Irken elites had brought down demand then built back up for their intergalactic conquest always lit a fire under him, sparking something deep inside to make sure he could be the best of the best in Hope’s of one day proving himself to be a superior Irken that could bring glory to the empire.

There was a sudden rapping on his door, causing Zim to straighten where he was before getting up from his seat and making his way to the door where the knocking wasn’t letting up. He expected it to be one of the instructors coming to congratulate him on his display of skill earlier in the arena, but once the door slid open after he input his personal code he was met with a large rucksack being tossed over his head before being heaved over someone’s shoulder and getting carted away.

The entire time he hissed and growled and attempted to claw out of the bag, but it was seemingly made from a rather durable fabric that his claws couldn’t seem to slice through. How annoying. Eventually his captor stopped and tossed the bag on the ground, Zim grunted when his backside smacked against a very hard floor and he was barely given any time to adjust so his sore rear wasn’t painfully pressed on the ground before the bag was finally ripped off of him.

Zim blinked and immediately caught sight of who dared capture him in such a smelly bag. The taller Irken from earlier, he was sneering down at Zim, eyes alight with a burning desire to utterly thrash Zim as punishment for the humiliation he put him through earlier. Zim realized that he had been taken to one of the smaller training rooms that was meant for one-on-one combat training for the more advanced trainees. The weapons strapped along the walls were still nonlethal but very much capable of causing serious injuries in the right hands.

Both of the Irkens kept glaring at the other, not chancing to even blink. Seemed like he had learned a lesson on not rushing into a fight and hopefully also not underestimating the opponent. Zim was very willing to teach him another lesson

Just as Zim was considering making the first move, the other let out a snarl and dashed to the side to pick up one of the weapons, a stunning spear that was meant to send a disabling current to the user’s PAK long enough for consciousness to be lost and some PAK defense features to be weakened. A fairly decent choice.

He was on him before Zim could make his move to get his own weapon. He swung it towards Zim and barely missed getting hit across the chest. He stepped back and ducked when the spear was swung again and Zim lunged forward to knock the taller off of his feet. He seemed to anticipate this as he used the handle of the spear to swipe across the ground after he fell in order to bring Zim down. The spear was cast aside and Zim found himself pinned on the ground.

Pain blossomed from the palms of his hands.

PAK legs struck out and pierced his hands and kept them stuck to the ground while the taller Irken hovered over him, smiling the same smile he did before their match earlier. That smile that said he was better than everyone. Especially Zim.

The first blow came straight across his right cheek, making Zim's head jerk before another caught him from the left. The fists came in quick succession and Zim could taste his own blood on his tongue. It was bitter.

With each punch Zim was sure he’d lose consciousness if he didn’t do something quick. He flexed his fingers and felt the pain throb at the movement.

Something began to bubble up inside him.

Each painful contact had an urge well up inside of him, flowing upwards just enough before it stopped just above the edge anything would set the tension off and have it overflowing.

Another punch.

His lip split and a tooth went clattering across the floor.

It began to flood.

A low rumble built up in his chest first and Zim quickly tore his hands down with all his might, letting them get sliced through by the sharp tips of the arms, he barely registered the pain as he lifted himself up as another punch was gearing to be brought down on him. The other had no time to react before Zim launched upward and latched his teeth into the Irken's throat.

Sweet and tangy.

A gurgling noise filled the room.

  
Zim snarled.

  
Pulled back.

  
Skin tore.

  
Muscles shredded.

  
Meat pulled away from bone.

Blood filled Zim’s mouth as the last few bits of troublesome tissue stretched and snapped, the chunk of flesh stuck between his teeth while he glared at the other. The taller Irken slumped forward and pressed his hands to the gaping wound in his neck, each breath of air was nothing but a wet wheezing before he coughed from choking on his own blood.

A bright shade of pink painted the floor.

Zim watched him, finally standing. His hands kept by his sides, torn down the middle. They’d heal by morning call. Absently his tongue swiped over the bit of meat in his mouth, there was a dribble of his own saliva and blood sliding down the side of his mouth and down his chin where it fell and plipped into a puddle down below.

Suddenly an urge came over him.

He tipped his head back, aware of the weakening Irken in front of him gazing at him with glazed eyes, and let the chunk slip down his mouth before it went down his gullet with an audible ‘_gulp_’.

Satisfaction quickly followed after. His tongue swiped the front of his teeth to catch any lingering traces of flavor while he bent down to look closely at the other. Zim could tell they were going to black out any moment now.

“You will live. Because Zim allows it. Next time I won’t be so kind,” He hissed, putting a small hand against their chest and barely applying pressure to cause them to fall backwards onto the ground. Zim wanted to laugh at the garbled whimper that was his given in reply, instead he simply marched out the door and back to his room.

Once back to his own quarters he wrapped his hands to keep the two halves of each one together to make the healing process easier. He reached up and wiped at his mouth, pulling it back to see it stained pink. He was fairly certain the blood was not his.

A shiver ran down his spine.

He thought back. To when he ripped his opponent’s throat out. It had…felt good. Tasted good. Like a part of him had been sated by the act. But…that wasn’t something Irken do. They do not seek the flesh of others of their own kind. Did they? Surely not.

It had just been due to the moment. The adrenaline of battle. Zim had just lost himself for a moment.

Yes. Just a moment.

A moment of carnal bliss.

Zim shook his head. No. There was nothing blissful about what he did! He made his way to a waste bin, he grabbed it tightly, not caring when the pain shot up his arms, and crouched over it while he forced himself to purge his body of the bits of meat he ingested just moments ago.

Green.

Green mixed with pinks and reds. Swirled in a bile infused mess.

The taste in his mouth was nothing to be desired.

He heaved a sigh and pushed away the waste basket towards a corner, pushing a button that opened a hole in floor and sucked it away to be disposed of while a new one took its place. He couldn’t be around the evidence any longer.

Zim wouldn’t let himself get carried away like that again.

He’d make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time wasn’t _too_ intentional.

During the duration of his training the one taller Irken never bothered Zim again in fact, he made sure to keep a considerable distance from him. Whenever Zim caught his gaze the other would instantly shoot a hand up towards his neck and look away, antennae pressing as close to his head as possible. Weak little worm.

Zim…still thought about it. There was something very alluring with the way it felt to have his teeth sink into the skin and tear it away. It sated a very deep part of him that he couldn’t quite pinpoint, possibly something meant to be engineered out of an Irken during the cloning process. He wasn’t sure. On a few occasions he would think back on the memory and find himself salivating more than usual. Eh. Not important. Maybe?

Whether it held significance or not did not matter in the slightest! Zim had to focus on becoming the best Irken he could possibly be, after all what good would he be to the empire if he didn’t fulfill his training requirements? So he stopped giving the tall one uncomfortable glares long enough to keep up with lessons each day.

Then came the day of the field test.

All trainees would be escorted to a harsh environment section that had been specially made to test each Irken in their survivalist training, all one had to do was traverse across the terrain in one piece and you passed. Simple.

Though not even ten minutes in he found himself stuck in a cave that had collapsed at the front entrance. What a nuisance! A measly cave in wouldn’t keep Zim trapped like some common cave creature. No! He would find his way out and quickly make it back before the rest to show how superior his survival skills are. No others would compare. Maybe the instructor would even allow Zim to give a few pointers to those who survived on pure luck rather than skill. He couldn’t beam at the thought.

And so he began his trek deeper into the cave.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. But it was certainly passing. And he couldn’t seem to find another exit no matter how deep he went or how many branching tunnels he went down. He certainly felt no alarm because of it. Of course not! Only weak, sniveling Irkens would begin to panic and Zim was certainly nothing like that. Definitely not. The only reason he was holding himself was to conserve his body warmth! To survive! Just as his assignment instructed. It was definitely not a coping mechanism. Only the weak had those.

Zim kept on walking, antennae flicking each way and that to catch any difference in the airflow that would suggest a way out. So far there hadn’t been any luck. The air remained stagnant. Stale. Dreadful.

He hated it.

There was the tiniest bit of dread building up in his spooch when he suddenly caught a very small sound. He almost missed it with how minuscule of a noise it was. Like a small and pitiful keening noise. Zim honed in on it and began to follow. It led him down deeper into the cave and at one point he had to crawl through a very small opening, hisbPAK barely scraping against the rock as he made his way through. It would be one of the very rare moments he’d be thankful for his lack in stature.

When he climbed out he found himself in a very large opening of the cave, wide as a battling arena and certainly tall enough where all one could see was inky blackness when looking up. Zim could only briefly ponder about his surroundings before he heard the same noise from earlier, this time louder and bouncing off of the smooth cave walls. Directly in the center. He took caution when approaching, readying himself to defend and attack if the situation called for it. This could all be a trap for all he know. Or even another way to test his skills.

As he came closer he became aware of two things: the very large rock in the middle of the cave floor that had clearly fallen quite a ways which was indicated by the floor cracked and webbing out and also the Irken whose lower half was pinned underneath the rock who was still making the pitiful whines.

It looked to be a female. She seemed to perk up and quiet her noises when she heard a pebble being kicked during Zim's venture towards her. She drew back as much as she could with her body being pinned down and sneered towards his direction, trying to look as threatening as possible, her gloves were gone so Zim could see the glint of her talons even in the darkness.

Once close enough the Irken seemed to calm down, deflating and almost looking happy to see him. She even let out a chirping sound to show her delight. “Oh thank Irk! I thought you were one of those large cave lizards coming back to try and eat me!” She all but wailed, looking at Zim with her large and sparkling ruby orbs. They’d be considered rather attractive amongst most Irkens.

Zim knelt beside her, eyeing her state. “What happened to you?”

She pointed upwards. “I got separated from my group, when I was trying to find my way back I fell down a hole that’s opening is at the very top of this cave…I tried to grab of something and launched a grapple to the cave ceiling…but it just dislodged a rock and it fell on top of me.” She seemed on the verge of tears. “I’ve been stuck here for so many cycles! I landed on my PAK and it’s badly damaged, my communicator doesn’t even work…”

As she was done speaking Zim looked up. So there was a way out all the way up there? He squinted and couldn’t see any indication, but perhaps the ceiling was just that high up. He could use his PAK legs to scale up the cave wall and the rest would be easy enough. But what to do about this trapped Irken?

He looked down at the female and hummed. She looked so…vulnerable. And hopeful. She was hopeful that Zim would somehow get her unstuck from I underneath this rock and more than likely carry her out of the cave where she could get the medical attention she needed for both her body and PAK. Her jewel-like eyes glimmered, giving him a pleading look while offering the smallest of smiles. Trying to win him over. To free her.

She did have rather lovely eyes…

Zim remembered the way the Taller Irken's eyes looked when Zim had tore out his throat, wide with horror before slowly glossing over from the loss of blood. His blood tasted so tangy. Would hers too? To test this theory he ungloved one of his hands before reaching forward, she seemed unsure of this but didn’t say anything, and then finally he pressed a talon against her cheek and dug it deep into the soft skin. She winced. He pulled his finger away and took in the smell.

Fruity.

His tongue flicked out to get a taste.

Overwhelmingly sweet.

He put his glove back on.

The sound of a drop of his own saliva hitting his glove filled his senses and he gulped down the ever flowing river back before he drowned.

She did say she had been down here for quite some time…no one came looking for her. Assumed she had perished or a lost cause.

“You failed.” He didn’t realize he said this out loud until he saw her eyes fill with shame and she looked away from him. “You were meant to survive and finish the test. You are trapped. If Zim did not find you, you would have perished eventually…” He mumbled, thinking about this.

“You’re a failure to the empire. Liability. Unfit.”

The female whimpered, shaking her head. “No! No! I can still be useful to the empire! I…I just…get me out? Please? Just-just dig around me so I can slide out, I’m not a failure! I just..!”

Zim shushed her, covering her mouth while glaring. “Weak. There is no use for weaklings,” He hissed, using his free hand to gently rub a thumb along the underside of her eye. There was moisture collecting there. What did that taste like?

She really did have lovely eyes. 

They looked like the finest jewels.

The sweetest if candies.

He pressed his thumb into the skin with more pressure. Zim could feel her whimpers against his glove. His thumb pulled downwards to bring the lower eyelid down with it. He moved his hand from her mouth by then. No one would hear her anyways.

Zim pressed a finger against the seam where the eye starts to bulge out from the socket. Pressure was added. The Irken tried pulling away, trying to swipe across his face, Zim moved out of the way and drew out his metal legs to pin her hands down like how the Taller Irken had done to him once before. This time he was sure this Irken would be too weak to pull away like how he had done.

He went back to work.

This time he wasted no time, he wiggled his finger into the socket (The female Irken screeching and hissing at this point) and proceeded to pop the eye out with fair ease. Once out he simply severed the optical nerve and held it in his hand, observing it. It really was a lovely shade. She was a specimen of fine cloning. She was just too weak. What a waste.

Without a second thought he popped the eye in his mouth. The other going silent, more than likely shocked and horrified into silence at what she could see with her one eye.   
He bit down.

It rather tough at first but once his teeth broke through it was like a candy jelly filled his mouth and he let the flavor take over his senses.

He swallowed.

He moved to take the other eye.

Next he tried an antennae. The texture wasn’t pleasant.

He grew tired of her screams and pleading so he went for her throat next, biting deep and tearing. She grew quiet except for the occasional choking gurgle. Zim proceeded to keep going, his sense of reason clouding over in a haze. All he could focus on was the way his teeth sunk into flesh and the feeling of fulfillment coming over him with each bite.

By the time he was done all that was left was a messy pile of viscera and some torn pieces of fabric from the uniform. As well as a PAK. He planted his metal legs into the PAK and quickly tore it in half. He gave a satisfied sigh, wiping his mouth off with his hand, giving little regard to the mess that was left of the Irken before making his ascent up the cave walls. He found the opening and slipped through. He started his way back to the finishing line.

He was the last to make it back.

When he went back to the barracks he felt his insides churn and he was experiencing a very peculiar urge begin to rear itself. The urge to devour. It was just barely there, but it was gnawing at him. This hunger.

This was definitely going to be the last time. Whatever happened in the cave was a test of survival. It wouldn’t become normal. Not for him.

***

It didn’t become the last time.

Zim managed to keep his hunger at bay for a long, long while. Even after the demise of Talleat Miyuki and Spork and during the reign of the new Tallest Red and Purple he kept it down and never acted on it.

But it was coiling inside of him. Ever since the first time it was some sort of instinct that ignited and it just grew tighter and tighter until he feared it would snap. But he could keep it down. He was a mighty Irken soldier who could do anything he put his mind to. He wouldn’t let some grotesque desire take over him and manipulate him. Zim would prevail.

Or so he thought.

It really happened without warning.

Someone had bumped into him. Probably didn’t see him. And it just … set off a spark that caused an inferno to engulf him and next thing anyone knew was that Zim had locked bit down on the other Irkens arm and pulled and twisted so they’d lose their balance and fall to the ground. Zim took this opportunity to claw into their soft belly until warmth escaped and the sweetest of nectar spilled from inside and onto his hands and soon his face and he pushed his face within and feasted as if he had been starving himself all this time.

Maybe he had been.

Zim was barely aware of all the other Irkens that shrieked all around him until one came forward to try and pull him off of his meal, he turned to them lightening quick and jumped to bite one side of their face, tearing through the soft flesh as they flailed wildly to try and get him off. This one tasted different than the other, spicier. Zim wondered if each Irken had their own unique flavor.

There was only one way to find out.

From there he used his PAK legs to propel himself. He’d spear Irkens to bring them down before tearing them about, sometimes he would just use his own legs to duck and scurry through the crowd of panicking Irkens so he could dive down and bite down on their ankle until they fall and he’d continue his feasting.

The carnage grew.

The body count was a mystery and it seemed like he could eat the entire Irken population if wasn’t stopped on his rampage.

There was a small prick to the back of his head from a tranquilizer dart while he was gnawing on an arm, dipping his thin tongue inside the bone to scoop out the marrow. His eyelids grew heavy and the arm fell from his mouth before he finally collapsed in an unconscious heap.

When he awoke he found himself shackled to the ground, arms and legs restrained and it appeared he had some sort of muzzle on. Zim looked around and found himself surrounded by other Irkens that stared at him with both contempt and fear he kept looking around until his eyes fell on his Tallest who stared down at him while the control Brains whirred quietly behind him.

It would appear he was about to be judged.

Flashes of what he had done went through his mind and he felt himself looking down at the ground, feeling just the tiniest spark of guilt. What he had done was certainly wrong but…but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to let go like that. How filled to the brim with satisfaction he was.

Tallest Red was the first to speak. Zim snapped his head to look at his Tallest.

“Zim. Today we had the displeasure of witnessing one of the most…peculiar travesties the Irken empire has had to experience. Many lives were lost and ingested due to your weirdly feral outburst.” Tallest Purple grimaced beside him while he brought out a remote to project large holographic images of the gorey scene.

Gasps filled the air and then followed by hushed whispers from the other Irkens. They silenced when Red lifted his hand. He continued. “Protocol would suggest we terminate you and erase your PAK for this traitorous behavior to your kind…”

Zim’s eyes widened and he shook his head. No! They couldn’t delete Zim! He still had so much to offer the empire!

The two taller Irkens could see the panic filling the smaller's eyes and normally that would give them much delight but instead they each gave their own reassuring smile.

Purple spoke.

“But…after much discussion and debate we have decided that deletion will not be necessary. Instead you will be monitored by us personally to make sure this sort of outburst doesn’t again!”

Red laid a hand on Tallest Purple’s shoulder grinned. “You will also be re-encoded. A special position as a very special executioner. Only the lowliest of Irkens who drag the empire away from success will be put up to the block but when they do…well we’ll see to it that you make a fine example of them. Yes?”

There were certainly very mixed feelings about this ruling. But none dared to question the decision of the Tallest.

The decision had been made.

Zim shall live.

After the trial Zim was taken to a small room where he stayed shackled to a wall, the chains allowed him to move freely throughout the room but not close enough to reach the door. The muzzle had been removed and he stayed alone in that room. He thought about what his Tallest had said.

They didn’t approve of what had happened. But…they looked almost impressed by him? Zim had done so much to try and catch the attention of his Tallest and it would seem he finally did. Through a very unorthodox series of events.

The first victim came in a few days after Zim had been locked in there. They were cowering in a corner of the room, eyes wide and staring at Zim. A speaker clicked to life, Purple’s voice filled the room.

“The Irken in front of you has gone against your Tallest, Zim, against the empire. Prove that you’ll make sure this pathetic excuse of an Irken is taken care of.”

The room grew quiet.

The shackles clicked and fell from Zim’s wrists and ankles. He looked at the fallen chains and then up at the Irken who was getting in a defensive position. There was a glint in Zim’s eyes and he was on the other in a second, tearing into them with as much ferocity as he could muster. The cameras in the room saw it all and played it live across the armada for all to see. To make an example that this is now what happens when you displease the Tallest.

It went on like that for some time. A new Irken would be shoved into the room and Zim would take care of them for his Tallest while also sating is hunger. It worked.

But it did give Zim a more violent behavior, a few times when a service Drone was sent to the room to give him snacks between the “feedings" he would begin to snarl and before they realized their mistake of getting too close he was already ripping them to shreds and devouring them. Snacks all but forgotten on the ground.

One day the door had opened while he was busy consuming a Squeedillyspooch (they tasted rather bitter but the texture was exquisite ) and he was getting himself ready to pounce when he noticed the two looming figures.

“My Tallest!” Zim stood and wiped off his face to make himself more presentable, feeling his more feral instincts instantly quelled by the sight of his leaders.

The duo looked down at the mess as they moved further into the room so the door could slide shut behind them, they looked at each other and then over to Zim who returned their look with utmost adoration.

They smiled.

“You’ve been doing very well, Zim. Better than we hoped or expected.” Red stepped forward, even going so far as to rest a hand on top of the smaller Irken's head experimentally, in result Zim closed his eyes and gently nudged his hand while purring. Red seemed to relax and gave a couple of pats before retracting his hand.

Purple knelt down in front of Zim.

The Tallest never knelt before a smaller. It was unheard of.

The thundering of his own pulse deafened Zim and he couldn’t make out what Purple was saying, just barely able to focus on his mouth moving while he moved to get ahold of something. Then he reached forward and touched his cheek and Zim could only purr and gently nuzzle into the touch. It felt so right.

The hand retracted slowly and was replaced by a muzzle. Zim didn’t mind. He’d never dream of biting his Tallest. Surely they knew this. He only wished to please them after all. When Purple stood the chains unhooked against the wall but still stayed connected to the cuffs on his hands, Red picked up the end of the chain and tugged gently while Purple opened the door.

"Come."

Zim followed behind obediently. Always eager to please.

They took Zim down many corridors, when other Irkens passed they quickly scurried away at the sight of the now known cannibal as well as their leaders with said cannibal in tow like an overjoyed pet out for a walk.

He was led to a large set of ornate doors. The Tallests' shared private chambers. They had to drag him inside. He wasn’t supposed to be in there. No one besides the Tallest were meant to be in there. It was a great honor. Yes. But his instincts were telling him to leave, he wasn’t worthy and he was already getting far more attention from his Tallest than he ever dreamed.

But here he was. Being led to a soft pile of pillows and he sat when they told him to. They turned to whisper to one another before turning back to him, slowly they undid the restraints and took off his muzzle. Zim stared at them with wide, glittery eyes.

“You’ll be staying here, Zim, so we can keep better watch over you,” Red explained while Purple busied himself collecting a small bounty of snacks on a plate and setting it down beside him. “You’ve eaten one too many service drones, so we’ll have to have you here and take on the task ourselves.”

Zim felt his antennae droop. He was being a burden to his Tallest. He should have better control over himself, but it was becoming harder and harder to suppress his hunger now that he was given permission to indulge in it so frequently now. It was no excuse for being a nuisance to the Tallest, however. He went to apologize for his misdeeds but they shooshed him and told him to sit here and be good while they tended to their other duties.

He would do his best to not burden the Tallest again.

From then on he stayed there instead of the small room. When he was needed to carry out his task as executioner he was taken to a small caged area that had both cameras and even a small viewing area so others could watch if they so chose. It seemed to slowly become a form of entertainment. Even some would place bets on what part he’d bite into first or how long it takes for him to devour the entire Irken. It was rather dark and maybe he should feel a bit unsettled by it but he couldn’t seem to care because each time now the Tallest would come into the cage and tell him how well he did while they collected him and took him back to their room.

Recently they even started to pamper Zim. At first it was just light nudges against his cheek or a pat on the top of his head but it evolved into him sitting in one or the other’s lap while they stroked between his antennae or under his chin while the other feeds him their favorite treats. Zim relished in the affection. He especially enjoyed when they rubbed the sides of his neck, he’d tilt his head back and croon when they did that.

It was during one of these sessions while Red was running his fingers over Zim’s neck in just the right way he could feel his tongue peek out while he grinned in a pleased manner that he was asked the question. “What do Irkens taste like, Zim?”

The fingers were tracing the curve of his jaw on either side now. “Eh?” It was hard for him to focus when he was being given such nice touches. Red figured this and stopped, much to Zim’s disappointment.

“What do Irkens taste like to you? I would guess good, considering how much you seem to enjoy yourself.” Purple came into view as Red spoke, looking just as curious as him.

Zim became flustered. “Ehm…They taste different? Mostly sweet but they change? Yesterday that one tasted like a sour candy. The one before that tasted like a fruit. All different.”

The answer seemed to pique their curiosity even more. Purple was now gently rubbing one of Zim’s antennae. “So Red and I would taste different then?”

Zim blinked. He never even imagined doing anything to his Tallest. He couldn’t. But…if lower Irkens could taste divine…then the Tallest would be of a whole different class. Zim didn’t realize he was drooling until Red swiped it away with his thumb. He chuckled.

“I’m sure. But I would never do such a thing to my Tallest to find out!” He gazed at them, frowning.

Red's grin grew. He pushed a finger against Zim’s mouth. “Aw, not even just a bite? I bet after us all other Irkens would taste like garbage.”

He was probably right…but Zim still wouldn’t even play with the idea. But he did like the way that finger felt…so he opened his mouth just enough to let it slip inside. He could feel Red go rigid, probably thinking he was about to lose his finger, but Zim gave a reassuring look and started to purr before affectionately nibbling on the digit. Both Red and Purple had done such wonderful things with these hands, why would they even think he’d want to ingest them? That would mean no more rubs over his neck. That would be a travesty.

Tallest Purple was pressing against Red's side, puffing out his cheek when he noticed how flushed his companion had become. “No fair! Let me…” Soon he was wiggling his own finger into Zim’s mouth. He wrapped his tongue around both and felt a spark of joy when he heard them both take in a sharp breath. They pulled their fingers out and examined the saliva coating.

They said nothing. 

Purple pulled Zim into his lap without a word and began rubbing his fingers down his neck just how he liked. He didn’t mind the cold trail his own spit left, it was still so nice.

Zim closed his eyes just as Red was petting his head.

He could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! I hope its enjoyable! I'm considering doing maybe another installment for the sake of the ship but I'll see. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Again this Cannibal AU is done by sleepyeule. Great stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is definitely short, it's meant to be more introductory than anything! Next one is intended to be lengthy and have a bit more meat on the bones. 
> 
> Again! Thank you for reading and definitely go check out sleepyeule stuff on twitter or tumblr, I adore their art


End file.
